Kotetsu Inuzuka
'''IMVU Username''' ''KezzieKekkeiGenkai'' '''CLAN''' ''The Inuzuka clan (犬塚一族, Inuzuka Ichizoku) or Inuzuka family (犬塚家, Inuzuka-ke) is a family of shinobi in Konohagakure known for their use of ninken as fighting companions and are easily identified by the distinctive red fang markings on their cheeks.'' '''Scars/Tattoos''' '''Scars: '''''None.'' '''Tattoos: '''''Red Fang mark on either cheek.'' '''Personality and Behavior''' '''Personality: '''''Kotetsu is laid back and easy going but has a sharp temper, he is not a physical person to begin with and can sometimes be extremely hot and cold within a few seconds of each other. When provoked Kotetsu is usually very quiet and deliberate but usually does not get violent unless threatened or insulted to the point of blind rage. Kotetsu is extremely protective over everyone he loves and cares about including his Comrades. He has a way with words and generally attracts almost everyone he meets wth his friendly and gentle manner despite his "bad boy" image. Unknown to many, Kotetsu is very introverted.'' '''Behavior: '''''Kotetsu is quite popular regardless of the fact that he is very much and introvert this is due to how his Family raised him and behaves. His biological Parents rejected him and no affinity for becoming Shinobi, thus he was raised by his Older Grandparents where he was na only Child. He had many issues with his Grandfather but his Grandmother loved him more than anything and thus it was her love and kindness that shaped and molded him. Due to this he doesn't mind being alone but also has no issues being with other people, he likes to make people happy and isoften the clown of the group.'' '''Solo Mission Behavior: '''''Kotetsu Inuzuka works fine on his own with his Ninken Fukushū and is quite happy to do Solo Mission, despite being an introvert he does not prefer Solo Missions but will do them to the best of his ability.'' '''Nindo''' '''Nindo "Ninja Way": ''' ''"You watch me, I intend to become the next Hokage"'' ''"You know it."'' '''Summoning''' N/A '''Background Information''' '''Birth: '''''Kotetsu was born to young parents who then gave him up to his Mothers Parents who raised him from when he was just a Baby, he calls them Ma and Pa and rarely has any contact with his biological parents. '' '''Child:''' ''Kotetsu, though growing up alone, mad many friends as child due mainly to his happy attitude and his Ninken, Fukushū, whom the Village Children found fascinating. As such he was often seen playing with Children during the day and even into the late night, if he was not he was spotted with Fukushū in various places playing together and Training. Even as a child Kotetsu took his training very seriously in order to form a correct bond with his Ninken and get stronger together.'' '''Academy: '''''During his time at the Academy Kotetsu was the class clown though not strictly disruptive. though he was told of many times the teachers soon learned that his joyfulness was a nice addition to their class and that he was trying to be naughty but simply people smile. It was rare quality and thus they allowed him to simply be who he was providing that he didn't constantly disrupt the class. Despite his clownish attitude Kotetsu did well in the Academy and mastered everything given to him both working hard and late with Physical and Mental Training, he passed at the top of his Class and made his Promotion to Genin within his first year thanks to his hard work.'' '''Genin: '''''Kotetsu's goal is to become the first Inuzuka Hokage with Fukushū at his side, and prove the world that Inuzuka's aren't just tools with pets that run around on all fours eating out or garbage. He realizes that this path will be long and currently has his sights set on performing to the best of his ability as a Genin in order to be promoted to Chunin.'' = = '''Chakra Color''' '''Chakra Color: '''''Blue.'' '''Weapons Inventory''' '''Databook''' '''Chakra Boost''' '''Role Playing Library''' (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) '''Spars and Battles:''' '''Casual Meetings or Events:''' '''Story Progression:''' '''Clan Specific:''' '''Training Role Plays:''' '''Approved by: '''TUMS